


Puhon

by soleilla



Series: The Languages of Love (Filipino Edition) [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Angst, Not Smut For Once, Oneshot, Other, POV Second Person, Reader is gender neutral, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilla/pseuds/soleilla
Summary: You and Satan find yourselves nestled in the comfort of his room talking about countless things, from little secrets to little wishes. Soon after, you start discussing what will happen to you in the future and reassure him that everything will be okay, even after your one year of being a student in RAD comes to an end.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: The Languages of Love (Filipino Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774942
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	Puhon

**Author's Note:**

> Puhon (Bisaya) - adverb; hopefully, God-willingly; an expression used when hoping something will happen in the future
> 
> Did you know that I was listening to Ben&Ben's "Fall" and while I was reading through the comments, I found the definition of puhon? Well, I'd like to thank that person and this band for giving me inspiration to this fic. I definitely recommend listening to the song first before reading (or if you can, while reading). It'll definitely make this fic more emotional and closer to what I had in mind.

* * *

Satan couldn’t remember when was the last time he hated being alone in his room ever since you’ve arrived at Devildom.

It was too long ago, at least, he was certain it had been too long since he felt that way. The first time you came into his room was when he wanted to discuss the idea of making a pact with you that not only caught you off-guard but the rest of his brothers as well.

_“Satan wants to make a pact with the human?!”_

_“Is this finally the end of the world?”_

_“Damn… Satan must be plotting something really bad for him to want to make a pact with you.”_

All the words that his brothers’ said continue to echo in his mind as he chuckled at the memory of it. Everyone was beyond astonished and needless to say, he did find it rather amusing to see the look on their faces upon hearing his offer.

But his intention was solely to annoy Lucifer. He had no intention of becoming like the rest who slowly began to grow closer to you ever since they made a pact with you. He had no intention of being all warm and cozy in your presence; you were a mere human, a human with no magical capabilities whatsoever–

–And yet, every time you were not around, every time you were with one or more of his brothers, spending more time with them than with him, he felt a prang of jealousy in his heart. 

But he was Satan, Avatar of Wrath and fourth-born brother, who did _not_ want to back down without a fight. He wanted you to look at him, for you to laugh _with_ him, for you to give your attention to him, and he was willing to do whatever it takes to win your affection.

So he did. He did his best to get closer to you–even going out of his way to walk with you back to the House of Lamentation after classes. He helped you study for tests, offered you help when you had trouble what to write for a paper about the history of Devildom. He looked after you, even if you felt like he was just being his cynical self. That is, until he confronted you about how he felt.

_“While I am nothing but a being of wrath, you were able to teach me everything other than anger. Because of you, I… I was able to mend things with Lucifer when even I thought was impossible.”_

_Satan took ahold of your hand, his own, gentle, and careful with his touch._

_“And for that, I offer you my heart.”_

He could still remember that scene as clear as day, as soon as yesterday, and how much joy it brought him upon seeing the glowing of your face as you pulled him into a hug. It was as warm as the summer sun that shone down the human realm, as sweet as the chocolate that you once gave to him for Valentine’s day, as tender as the love that you gave back to him.

And he could never be thankful enough for you being a part of his life.

“–So I think that Lord Diavolo should open up an amusement park like the ones up at my home. I mean, imagine how grander it would be here in Devildom!”

Satan chuckled at your words, pulling away from you as he took a closer look at your bright face, the twinkling of your eyes resembling that of the stars in the night sky.

“Maybe I should help you write a petition for that.”

“You would?”

“If I can get something from it.”

You pouted then closed your eyes as you began to think, the demon letting out another soft laugh. He forgot how awfully cute you look when you start to think deeply, with your lips sticking out and your eyebrows crinkling at whatever you thought. ‘Almost like a child,’ he’d think before pinching your cheeks.

But this time, just this time, he wanted to do something else.

There was a lump of air in the back of his throat. Was he nervous? Since when had he been nervous? Never in a thousand years had he ever felt something so foreign that had him pause in his motions, not even Lucifer had made him feel such a way even when he was angry. Satan’s skin began to itch, his hands slightly fidgeting on your sides (but thankfully gone unnoticed by you), and the way his breath hitches as he inched closer and closer to your face until…

“How about I get you a book from my very own collection?”

Satan bit his lip. God, he could’ve sworn his heart almost jumped out of his chest the moment your eyes fluttered open. 

“I’m not interested in manga.”

“Dammit.”

Shuffling in his arms, you buried yourself in the comfort of his chest, hair tickling the underside of his chin and as you did, he buried his face in your hair.

Sweet, like lemon zest and lemon candies, it reminded him so much of summer. You were like summer to him; warm, bright, bubbly, all these things reminded him of you, and yet he has never experienced it himself. After all, there weren’t summer seasons in a dark place like Devildom.

“What do you think will happen once you go back to the human realm?”

“Huh?”

There was silence between the two of you. Pulling away to take a better look at Satan’s face, you noticed something in the way he looked at you, something that felt familiar to you that you’ve chosen to bury behind smiles.

_Pain._

“Satan?”

“When you go back to the human realm,” he mumbled under his breath, “What will happen? What will become of us? Will you continue living your life there and forget about me? Will you find someone else, someone that could fill in my place? What–”

“Satan.”

He paused. The look on your face was somber, the playfulness that was once present no longer remains and was replaced with something serious, something genuine, something raw.

“Even when I’m back home, I could never forget you.”

“How could you be so sure?”

“Because,” you brings your hands up to your faces, his mark still fresh on you skin as it bore the contract that you have together.

“You’re with me, just as how I’m with you.”

He fell silent once more.

“What if you decide to break our pact?”

“I could never.”

“And what if I?”

“Would you?”

The demon bit his lip, averting his eyes. You smiled and gingerly placed a kiss on his knuckle, each one giving him butterflies in his stomach before you stopped to cup his face.

“Satan, you have become a part of me, just as much as how I became a part of you–” his heart loudly thumped in his chest.

“–Even in another lifetime, no matter where I am, I will always find my way back to you.”

  
  


Satan could no longer remember the last time he had been lonely in his room. Ever since he had met you, the smell of lemon zest lingered in his room, mixing with the scent of books that towered from corner to corner. The room became brighter–like Devildom had its own very sun similar to that of the human realm–and everything was much warmer than he had ever felt in his thousands of years of living. 

He could no longer remember a day when he had been alone in the solitude of his room and maybe he was okay with that. With you nestled in his arms as you desperately try to get his attention while his nose stuck in his book, with you peeking through the door to greet him with a smile, with him finding your essence in every part of his room even when you’re not around…

Maybe, in this fleeting moment that only belonged to the two of you, he was more than okay with that. And he will continue to cherish those that have long passed, even when you’re no longer around. 

Because at least, in those moments, he felt something that wasn’t anger, and it’s all thanks to you who taught him what it means to be more than just a being born from wrath.

Satan smiled warmly, a smile he never knew he was capable of, before pulling you into a tender kiss.

“And I will always have my doors open to you and no one else.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this out of my system. You know, every time I listen to Ben&Ben's songs, I can vividly see scenarios of what it would be like to fall in love but sadly for me, I'm very much not interested in doing so just yet so as a writer, I will offer you this instead.
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed reading this short little fic of mine. I'm trying my hand in writing more but sometimes I feel like I let stories drag. No worries though, I will still try my best in making more in the future so I hope you'll look forward to it! ^^ Thank you for your time in reading this and I hope you continue to support me!
> 
> you can find me here on twt: @xXsacchan_69Xx


End file.
